


The Raven and The Snake

by salemhotcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salemhotcher/pseuds/salemhotcher
Summary: Tom Riddle and Nagini Rose both grew up at the same orphanage, now they both go to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What will become of their previous relationship?
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first fic that i've actually decided to post so pls let me know if there are any mistakes or stuff like that. The chapters might be kinda short but I plan on updating it quickly. Also sorry about the short summary I dont really know how the story is gonna pan out tbh i'm just making things up as I go which is def a bad idea but yolo i guess.

“All aboard” The train conductor yelled through the speakers. A dark haired girl grabbed her bags and made her way onto the train, as she passed the doors a tall brown haired boy collided with her,

“Riddle” She scowled,

“Rose,” He muttered back. They went their separate ways, the boy to an empty row and the girl to a crowded compartment. She smiled as she saw all of her friends from her previous years at Hogwarts laughing and talking together,

“Nagini!” A short blonde girl shouts, standing up with her arms out, 

“Maeve!” The dark haired girl, Nagini, says back, leaning into her embrace, “The rest of you” Nagini swirled her finger at the rest of the people in the compartment, they all chuckled and exchanged their hello’s and a few “How was your summer”’s. When Nagini finally sat down, it was next to Bones Crockford, one of her only Hufflepuff friends. She smiled at them as she sat, pulling out her charms textbook to study, 

“Was that Tom Riddle I saw you with earlier?” They whispered, Nagini’s eyes grew wide  _ Why would they think that I  _ **_willingly_ ** _ talked to him?  _ She thought before answering,

“Uh, yeah I accidentally bumped into him getting on, wasn’t thinking I guess” She said, avoiding Bones’ gaze. They rolled their eyes and chuckled, almost as if saying “yeah sure you did” Nagini rolled hers back and went back to her book. 

When the train finally arrived at Hogwarts, Nagini was relieved. She had spent the entire bus ride studying for her classes, the teachers she had always had pop quizzes in the beginning of the year. She’d rather spend her first few days without classes with her friends instead of studying for something she knew she’d pass. As she walked out of her compartment she ended up walking next to the same tall, brown haired boy she bumped into while getting onto the train a few hours earlier. She scoffed as he squeezed in next to her, he gave her a side-eye and they continued to ignore each other until they parted ways. 

Nagini bursted into the Ravenclaw dorm room, taking in the scent of the dusty room,

“Long time no see Nagini!” Her roommate Historia said while putting the blankets that she had brought from home. 

“It’s been too long” Nagini muttered, tossing her bags onto her bed, “Guess who I saw today”

“Who?” Historia was now sitting on the edge of her bed as if she was waiting to be read a bedtime story,

“Tom Riddle” Nagini paused in between the two words, “It was weird, almost like he made an effort to walk beside me,” 

“What’s up with you two anyways? I thought you grew up together?” Nagini sighed, it was time for a long story. 

“Yeah. We did” She looked at the ground and then back at Historia, “We grew up in the same orphanage. We both knew we were different, and when we met we knew we were meant for each other. I know all those movies make it sound cheesy or whatever, but we really thought we were. We were gonna grow up and create a world for people like us. Then we found out that there was a world for people like us, and Tom had a first class ticket in. While I had to find out when I went to his room for breakfast and he wasnt there. All his stuff had been packed up. He just, left. And didn’t say a fucking word to me,” Nagini wiped a tear from her eye, “I told myself it was for the best, and that we’d find each other again. When I was woken up to a letter from some place I had never heard of, I thought it was him. Telling me he was sorry that he left me, and that he had found a place for us, but it wasn’t. It was my letter of acceptance to a school of witchcraft and wizardry. I got so excited at the thought of seeing him again. When I was on the way there all I could think about was how we were finally going to be able to do something good with our lives. When I saw him I tried to talk to him, but he just walked away. Every single time. It’s been 5 years since then and we havent shared more than a few word with each other,” 

“Wow” Historia said quietly, “That’s like, straight from a movie Nay you know that right?”

“Yeah,” Nagini chuckled, looking back at her hands and fiddling with her ring, “Anyways, I should, uh, finish unpacking” She pointed to the 3 suitcases next to her bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nagini sighed as she tossed on her clothes. She looked in the mirror at her outfit, trying to figure out if it goes together. Fishnets, a black skirt and a long sweatshirt.  _ Fuck it _ she thought. She turned, grabbed her wand and wallet, and headed out the door. As she walked down the hall, she noticed a group of Slytherins watching her walk by. She looked away and turned into the courtyard, where she met up with her friends, Maeve, Historia, Bones, Oliver, and Diane. She smiled and waved from the other side of the yard, heading over she dug around in her pocket and pulled out a freshly opened pack of Marlboro Red’s. She reached the group and held it out, offering some to her friends. The group started walking towards the path to Hogsmeade, Nagini lit her cigarette and caught up with them. 

The group walked into The Three Broomstick’s the bartender nodded at them and they sat at their regular table. The bartender brought them all butterbeers and they all said thanks and went back to talking to each other. 

“So Nagini how are you and Riddle going” Bones said smiling, 

“Oh fuck off Bones” Nagini rolled her eyes, and took a sip of her beer. As she did she noticed the group of Slytherins that she had seen earlier walk through the doors of the bar. The boy at their lead she saw was none other than Tom Riddle himself. They locked eyes and he looked her up and down. She looked away, 

“Does anyone know what we’re doing in charms this year?” Maeve asked, “The textbook for this year is huge I’d rather just focus on what i need to focus on” 

“Yeah, it’s mostly defensive spells and such for the starting quiz i think,” Nagini said, pulling out a note from her pocket, 

“Oh? Who is this from?” Historia said, leaning in, 

“I have no idea, it just slid under my door last night, no name or nothin” 

“That handwriting looks so familiar” Bones chided in,

“Thats what I thought! I cant pin it on anyone’s though,” They continued to discuss the note, until they noticed the group of Slytherin boys sitting at the table next to theirs. They all smiled at each other and then turned towards them, 

“Excuse me,” Maeve said, fluttering her eyelids,

“Do you have a light by any chance?” Historia finished her sentence for her, the boys all looked at each other and reached in their pockets. Bones and Nagini were leaning back in their chairs snickering. Oliver looked like he was about to die of embarrassment. 

“Thank you so much,” Maeve smiled and grabbed one of the 5 lighters in front of her,

“Wait!” Historia gasped, “Do you guys wanna maybe, share the table?” Nagini’s smirk dropped from her face, _ What the hell is she doing? _ She was about to say something, but it was too late. Historia, Maeve, and the boys were already carrying chairs over to their table.  _ Damn, they’re fast.  _ Bones looked at Nagini and chuckled, 

“What?” Nagini muttered, Bones simply pointed their finger behind her. Nagini turned and was greeted by the, surprisingly attractive, Tom Riddle. They locked eyes and each took a second to examine the other’s face. Nagini had never really looked at him in the times she’d seen him. She was surprised at how much he looked like he did when they knew each other. His sharp jawline, sunken cheekbones, dark brown eyes. She turned back to Bones, snapping out of it “Oh my god” She mouthed towards them, they just laughed and drank their beer. She pulled her pack of cigarettes back out of her pocket and picked one out. She lit it and took a long drag,  _ I deserve it _ she thought. 

As Maeve, Diane, and Historia flirted with half of the table, Oliver, Bones, and Nagini started talking about their summers, 

“Me and my mum went to London!” Bones said, they talked about how fun it was and about the girl they had met there. Their story was followed by bunches of ooh’s and aww’s, 

“I stayed at my girlfriend’s house for half and then she stayed at mine for the other half” Said Oliver, he told them all stories about meeting Lilly’s parents for the first time and her meeting his. How their first time was, stuff like that,

“Well, I for one, traveled the country” Nagini said, spreading her palms out in the air and smiling, 

“By that you mean couch-hopping, right?” They were all surprised at the deep voice that had joined their conversation, it was Tom. Nagini looked over at him and crossed her arms,

“What? Do you have a better story?” 

“Yeah, actually, I stayed in my cabin with a few friends,” He looked her right in the eyes, 

“Don’t act so humble Riddle, we all know how you grew up,” Nagini didn’t break her gaze. Oliver and Bones were both staring at each other in awe, 

“At least I got out,” He spat, Nagini rolled her eyes and turned back to her friends. She took a drag of her cigarette and raised her eyebrows to them, they chuckled. 

“As I was saying, I was travelling,” She smashed her cigarette against the wood of the table, “All the way from benches to beds,” She told the group stories of the weird dudes who let her stay the night, and the really nice college girls who kept calling her their ‘little snake’. 

By the time Nagini left the bar it was almost pitch black outside, she was stumbling out the doors of the bar, attached to Bones’ side. They were giggling and yelling at each other while walking down the pathway back to their school. Tom was right behind them, watching their every move. Just far enough as to not be noticed, although they were both so intoxicated that they probably wouldnt have noticed him anyways.

“Oh fuck, I dont have my lighter” Nagini said, with a cigarette in her mouth, 

“Shit, I dont have one either,” Bones said after checking their pockets,

“Should I ask Riddle?” She chuckled,

“Nagini, no,”

“I, I’m gonna ask him” She shushed Bones as she turned around to walk up to the tall teen. She chuckled as she approached him,

“Tommyyy” Her words slurred together as she leant up against him, “Do you have a lighter?” She poked his chest with her finger, he glanced at it and then back at her, 

“No,” He said blankly,

“Oh come on, we both know that’s not true,”

“I dont have one Rose,”

“Yes you do, I see it in your pocket right there,” She reached for his coat pocket and her pulled back, 

“Nay I dont have a lighter,” Nagini stepped back and looked at him, he looked like he had just seen a dementor,

“Just give me the lighter. It’ll take like two seconds,” She was looking at the ground now, holding her hand out. He sighed and placed it in her hand, holding his above hers for a little bit too long. She pulled her pack out of her pocket, “Do you uh, want one?” She pointed the pack towards him, he grabbed one, she lit hers and handed him back the lighter. 

“Thanks,” He said before placing the cigarette into his mouth, Nagini was next to Bones by the time he lit it. Bones grabbed Nagini’s hand, and their fingers interlocked. Tom watched her as she walked away, just like he always did


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE@%&*R!R(* WHY DIDNT YALL TELL ME I SAID BUS RIDE INSTEAD OF TRAIN RIDE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER HELP^*($&!)*@&$(#&*!

When Nagini woke up, she was laying in bed, the yellow curtains pulled down to cover the inside of the frame.  _ Yellow?  _ Nagini thought, confused. She then became aware of the warmth in the bed, much more than just one person alone could produce. She turned her head and was met with the gentle stare of Bones. 

“Hey,” They smiled,

“Hey,” Nagini smiled back, “What time is it?” She rubbed her eyes as Bones reached over to check the clock, 

“Only 7”

“Do you…remember anything from last night?”

“Bits and pieces” Bones sat up and grabbed two shirts from one of their drawers and Nagini became extremely aware of what she was wearing, or rather, what she wasnt. Bones tossed a Hufflepuff shirt towards her and she grabbed it and threw it on, 

“Did we..” 

“I dont think so, I dont remember anything past 2nd base,” They threw on a plain black t-shirt and laid back down, “Do you.. Wanna talk about it?” Nagini shook her head and rolled over. She was struck by a wave of embarrassment as she remembered her encounter with Tom the previous night, 

“Oh my god,” She slapped her hand onto her mouth, “Did I really talk to Riddle like that” Bones chuckled, 

“I told you not to,” 

“Yeah that helped a lot,”

“What? I tried,”

“I called him Tommy!”

“Yeah and then you practically shoved your hand down his pants,” Nagini grabbed a pillow and hit them in the face with it, 

“Shut up” 

“Oh so that’s how you wanna play?” Bones grabbed the pillow on their side and hit her back, they continued to laugh and throw pillows at each other until they were practically on top of each other. Nagini giggled as Bones leaned in and smiled. Nagini moved a wisp of their blond hair from their face into the crevice behind their ear, she smiled at their laugh. She thought every part of them was perfect, as they stared into each other's eyes Nagini realized how many feelings she had kept bottled up over the years. She leaned in to kiss them, as they collided all of the unspoken words from their past were transferred to each other. Nagini reached for the bottom of their shirt and Bones paused,

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah,” 

“Okay,” Bones leaned back into the kiss and they continued where they left off.

When Nagini got back to her dorm she was immediately met with Historia bombarding her with questions, “Where were you?”, “We thought you got lost”, etc. Nagini just shrugged her off and went to her bed to study. She was halfway through her potions textbook when she realized that she never changed, her head shot up. She ran to the bathroom to check the mirror. Not only was she wearing a Hufflepuff t-shirt, her neck was covered in little red marks. She moved the shirt around to check her chest, they were there too.  _ Fuck  _ She hadnt thought this far. What do they tell their friends? Why was it different this time? Are they gonna accept them? Will they care? She knew she was probably overthinking it, but she also knew that their friends could be harsh. Like when Nagini introduced them to her first boyfriend, and they all ridiculed them and were the cause of their breakup. She had hoped she would never have to introduce them to another partner but.. What happens when that partner is in the friend group? 

Nagini decided that that was a question for another time, and she ended up studying the rest of the day. Her first classes of her 6th year were the next day. Halfway through her stack of textbooks, she regretted taking all of the N.E.W.T classes that she was offered.  _ Oh well, nothing i can do about it now.  _ She went back to studying, while Historia was coming in and out of the dorm with a new friend each time. 

At midnight, Nagini was finally done. She hated and loved that she took so much pride in her grades, always the highest she could get. It made for plenty of free time and leniency with her teachers, but it also kept her up all night while she studied. She placed her last textbook and notes down on the floor and laid back on her bed. She was still in sweatpants and a small black shirt, she could just fall asleep in it, but the dorms always got hot at night. She stripped them off and reached over to grab the Hufflepuff t-shirt she had accidentally taken from Bones. She tossed it on over her head and headed to bed.

Nagini was woken up by Historia’s alarm clock blaring, she groaned and sat up. She could tell it was going to be a rough morning, her first class was potions with Snape. He hated her. She always told herself that it was because she was better at potions than him but, it was really because she was a Ravenclaw. She knew that, she didnt want to accept it though. She stood up, rubbing her eyes,

“Morning” She mumbled to Historia,

“Good morning,” Historia had always been a morning person, ever since the first night her and Nagini met. Nagini secretly envied her ability to wake up and not be tired. She went to the bathroom and hopped in the shower, when she got out she wiped the steam off of the mirror and looked at her face. She sighed and grabbed her towel, wiped it across her face to dry it. She did a few swipes of eyeliner and some blush and left the bathroom. When she reached her closet Historia was already in the shower. As the soft hush of the water hitting the walls played in the background, Nagini put on her uniform. A white button up shirt with a royal blue tie, and a royal blue plaid skirt with a small raven on the left corner. She rolled her sleeves up to her elbows and looked into the full body mirror on the closet door. She smoothed the wrinkles out of her shirt and tucked it into her skirt. She stared at herself for a few minutes, then collected up her books and notebooks and shoved them into her satchel. When Historia came out of the shower they headed down to The Great Hall for breakfast.

Breakfast went by surprisingly fast. Nagini was in her potions class in what felt like just a few minutes. The last hour of her freetime seemed to have just gone by. She sighed as she sat in her usual seat, excited to see who else was in her class. She didn’t know very many people from Slytherin, just Maeve and Oliver. And Tom, although, she wasn’t sure she knew him at all. As she watched the entryway she saw Diane, who gave her a slight wave, and some other RavenClaws. A few Slytherins walked in, she didnt recognize any. She turned and pulled out her notebook and textbook, as well as a fancy raven’s feather quill. When she turned back she was met with the eyes of none other than Tom Riddle. He was walking towards her, _ Fuck please tell me he’s not gonna bring up the other night, _ she thought as he reached her desk. He looked down at her, 

“This is my seat,” He said, blankly,

“I was here first,” She rolled her eyes and turned, he chuckled and she felt him sit next to her,

“Guess we’ll have to compromise then,” He glared at her, she groaned and slammed her face into her hands. 

The rest of potions went by fairly fast,  _ guess it’s a fast paced day _ Nagini thought. As she packed up her stuff she glanced over at Tom, who was chatting with some other Slytherins, she wondered how the rest of the year would go. And why did he choose this one to start talking to her again? She sighed, and stood up. As she headed out of the classroom she could feel someone behind her. She grabbed the strap of her satchel and her charms textbook, hoping they weren’t following her. They came up beside her and she glanced over, one again meeting the eyes of Tom. She rolled her’s and started walking faster, 

“Hey don’t run,” He chuckled, speeding up as well,

“What do you want Riddle?” She turned towards him

“Riddle? What happened to Tommy?” He smiled and she turned around, “Hey, no- wait,” 

“What?” She said, still walking, 

“You have charms next, no?” 

“Yeah, what about it?"

“Me too,” He was next to her now, looking at her. She could feel his gaze burning into her scalp but she refused to look at him. _ Five years and he decides to talk to me now because what? I took his spot in potions?? Bullshit.  _ She thought,

“So?” She furrowed her eyebrows in anger

“Sooo, how’d you like to be my partner again? I figure you’re pretty smart, considering the whole y’know Ravenclaw thing,” 

“Five years Tom.” She turned to him, looking straight up at his burning green eyes, “You haven’t spoken to me in five fucking years and now you decide to try and be all buddy-buddy with me? You made it extremely fucking clear that you didn’t want to be my friend when you fucking left me without even saying goodbye! Oh, or what about that time when I tried to talk to you after not seeing you for a whole ass year and you just shoved me out of the way?” 

“I-” He tried to say something but she cut him off again, 

“You broke my heart Tom. You were the closest thing to family that I have and you just left me,” She stopped mid sentence, “Had.” She corrected herself,

“I dont know what you want me to say Nay-” He reached his arm out to place on hers but she swatted him away, 

“You think you can just come into my life after what you did to me, well you cant. And I dont fucking want you to. All you know how to do is hurt people,” She wiped a tear from her eye and turned away. She walked away, and Tom just stood there. When she got to charms she saw Maeve in the corner, talking with Oliver, Maeve smiled at Nagini and waved her over. Nagini sat next to her and smiled. Tom never came to class, Nagini didn’t mind that. The idea of not having to see him everyday was extremely pleasing to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day?? Im incredible i know

When Nagini was finally done with her classes she headed down to the courtyard. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do there but some sunlight would be nice. When she got down she saw Bones and a few Hufllepuffs sitting on the grass. When they saw Nagini head towards them they all chuckled and Bones blushed and shooed them off. She smiled at them and they stood up,

“Hey,” They said softly,

“Hey,” Nagini chuckled still smiling, they moved to another spot farther from the reaching ears of Bones’ friends and sat down,

“How was your day?”

“Ugh dont get me started on it, yours?” 

“Mine was fine, I got pretty easy classes this year,” Bones leaned their head onto Nagini’s shoulder, Nagini leaned back into the crook of their neck, “Care to share?” 

“Not really,” She chuckled, “But I will,” She continued to tell Bones about what happened and potions and the argument her and Tom had, “It’s just.. Why now? Why did he decide to talk to me after all these years? And why does he think he can just come into my life without even mentioning what he did?”

“Im so sorry Nay,” Bones wrapped their arm around her,

“It’s fine just… I dont know, it’s weird. I used to dream about this moment, basically begging for him to want me again. But now I’ve finally accepted that he was never gonna want to speak to me again and then when I do all the sudden he wants to be friends?”

“He’s fucked up,”

“I know,” She sighed and scooted closer to them. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her pack of cigarettes and handed them one. They just sat in silence for a few minutes until Nagini spoke again, “Is it bad that I.. still want to be friends with him? I know he’s fucked up but I also know that we used to be best friends. I guess I just want it to be like it used to,”

“I dont think so, I think that you know what’s best for you. And even though he is terrible, I think you two could talk about things and maybe get that friendship back,”

“Yeah,” She sighed, “It’s just so confusing. I tell myself over and over again that I dont want him.. That I dont need him, but… sometimes I think about how much fun we had together as kids, and I want that back, but I also want him to apologize. For leaving me, for ignoring me.”

“And that’s completely valid, considering how close you guys were he definitely should’ve said something, before or after,”

“Exactly, but the thing is. I’ve never heard him say the words ‘I’m sorry’ and i dont think that i’m the one that could change that,”

“Well, you could always wait and see what he does, maybe he will say it, maybe he wont. And you can make your choice then, if you haven’t already made it,”

“Thank you, Bones,” She leaned further into their embrace, “Really,”

“Anytime,” They smiled and hugged her harder.

Nagini got back to her dorm after spending a few hours with Bones, her stomach still had butterflies. She had always kind of had feelings for them, but she never acted on it even though they obviously felt the same way, and now that they’re together she had never felt so happy. Every little moment she spent with them became euphoric and cherished. She wished she had confessed way sooner, but at least she did. She went and crashed into her bed, stretching. She sat up and looked around, Historia wasnt there. It was weird for her to not be in her room.  _ Hmm maybe she’s in the common room? _ Nagini thought. She took off her robe and tie, unbuttoned her shirt a little and headed down. She looked around the common room, no sign of Historia, weird. She went up to Diane,

“Hey you haven’t seen Historia, have you?”

“No, she left about 15 minutes ago. You just missed her,”   
“Ah, okay. Thanks Diane!” She smiled and left the common room. She stood on the stairs as they moved her to a lower level. She was impatient, why’d Historia have to run off? _It’s a little selfish I guess… Maybe I should go back._ She was going to, but she saw a peak of Historia’s big blonde curly hair in the courtyard. _How did I miss her? I was just there._ She jumped off the stairs and headed towards her, 

“Tori!” She called from the hallway, but she was cut off by Tom walking in front of her, she glared up at him, 

“We need to talk,” He said tilting his head to an empty classroom, 

“No,” She crossed her arms, “We dont.” 

“We do Nay, and you know it,”

“Dont call me that,” She spat, still glaring at him,

“Just give me like five minutes,” 

“Fine,” She groaned following him to the room, “What is it?”

“I just… I’m sorry. For not talking to you, it was selfish of me and I know that now. I should’ve said something but I.. I didn’t” He scratched the back of his neck, “And.. for what it’s worth, I did leave you a note. I told that lady there to give it to you when you woke up, I… I should of done it myself, since she clearly didnt give it to you,” Nagini didnt know what to say, she just stood there, surprised, “What?”

“I’ve… I’ve never heard you say that.. ‘I’m sorry’ even when we were kids. I didn’t think you were.. Capable of it,” She mumbled, 

“I say it when i mean it… and I mean it,” He looked up at her, “This is my fault, and i know that. When I saw you in first year I didnt… I didnt think it was you. Honestly I hadn’t seen you in so long I thought it was someone who just happened to look like you. Everyone had kept telling me I needed to leave my past behind and you… were part of that past. So I didn’t reach out, or say something. I know it’s a shitty excuse but, it’s the truth,”

“It’s been five years… I finally got over wanting you.. And you come to me with this? Do you know what kind of place that puts me in? I moved on. And clearly you did too. I wish I could want you again, but I…. I dont, and i-i’m sorry but I can’t change that. It’s been five years of me telling myself you dont want me.. I can't just let that all go because of this,”

“I know, and i'm not asking you to. I just.. Hoped we could at least be civil again, if not friends,”

“You’re fucked Tom, you know that, right?”

“Yeah…. I am sorry though, I did want to be friends with you but I.. I thought I had already hurt you enough. I mean you said it yourself, all I do is hurt people,”

“Wanting isn’t enough Riddle, we were best friends, I loved you, and you left me. I dont… I dont know what to do,”

“You dont have to do anything, I just.. Wanted you to know, I guess. I want to be able to talk to you again, even if it is just about potions,” Nagini sighed and rolled her eyes,

“Okay, is that all?”

“Yeah,” He looked up at her and Nagini swore she saw tears, but that couldn’t be. This was Riddle she was looking at, the kid who opened The Chamber of Secrets, the one who tortured kids when he was 8. She knew it wasn’t real, and she left. For once he was the one feeling hurt, not her. She swiped the idea from her mind and walked out of the room. She didn’t want to talk to Historia anymore, she didn’t want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to lay in her bed and think. She didn’t know what to do, what is she supposed to do? She can’t just let him into her life so easily after what he did… can she? 

Nagini woke up at around 6:15 in the morning, before anyone else was up. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She knew she couldn’t go to sleep so she just got dressed and did her hair and makeup and headed out the door. She got to the courtyard, where she spent an embarrassing amount of time at, and sat down in the freshly wet grass. She pulled out her transfiguration textbook and found the page for the subject they were on, “Animaguses” The title read, oh this should be fun, she thought. In 4th year she had become obsessed with the idea of transforming into an animal, and took private lessons with Professor McGonagal to learn how. Now, two years later, she was slightly embarrassed at the ability she had. She had hoped her animal would’ve been something fun and easy, like a cat or a bird, but her’s was a snake. A very big one at that. She hadn’t transformed in a while and she hoped that she wouldn’t have to. She looked up at the sounds of someone's feet crunching in the grass, it was Tom. He’s everywhere, she thought as he sat next to her. She waited for him to say something but he didn’t, they just sat next to each other in silence. Neither of them went to breakfast, they didn’t even look up from their books as the groups of students headed off to The Great Hall. It was nice, peaceful. Just them. When the bell rang for class they both got up and went their separate ways. Nagini to Transfiguration and Tom to the greenhouse. 


End file.
